Pelear Por Ella
by TefyHatake
Summary: Es un pequeño Drabble sobre los sentimientos de Naruto a Sakura después del fin de cuarta guerra shinobi, después de recuperar a su amigo...Después de su promesa.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece son propiedad del senseí Kishimoto.

 **N/A:** Esto solamente es un pequeño Drabble que se me ocurrió al ver el capítulo final de Naruto.

* * *

 **~Pelear por ella ~**

 **...**

Se encontraba distraído, encismado en sus pensamientos, soltando un cansino suspiro proveniente de sus labios, llamo la atención de aquella joven que desde hacia varios minutos le acompañaba en la habitación, sin decir palabra alguna solo había entrado y tomado asiento en una silla aun lado de su camilla

— **¿N-Naruto- kun?, te traje un poco de manzana picada—**

El rubio le oyó hablar sin embargo no entendió ni una palabra de la morena a su lado.

— **Oh, lo siento Hinata ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?— Pregunto distraído.**

No era su intención ignorarla no después de que desde su regreso y estancia en el hospital desde la guerra había terminado se la había pasado cuidando de él, solía traerle comida, ayudarle con los vendajes o traerle refrigerios justo como ahora.

— **Y-yo… tengo que volver a la aldea hasta luego Naruto- kun—**

Termino por rendirse el día de hoy. Dejando a un lado el palto con la fruta, se encamino a la puerta cerrándola tras de sí dejando al rubio completamente solo.

La mayoría del tiempo trataba de ser cortes como agradecimiento a sus cuidados y el tiempo que invertía pero no podía dejar de ignórala, no cuando tenía muchas cosas en mente y todas tenían un nombre.

Sakura Haruno.

Cada noche de los últimos días, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que le extrañaba, en lo mucho que fascinaría si ella estuviese ahí en lugar de Hinata, cuanto anhelaba hablar con ella, en cuanto le amaba.

Solamente las sensaciones de su cuerpo al mencionar su nombre, pensar en su rostro le volvía loco, sentía que su corazón saltaría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Pensaba que sus sentimientos por ella habían terminado cuando ella le declaro un falso y frio te amo aquella vez en la tierra del rayo y con todo lo que vino después no tuvo tiempo de pensar otra vez en ello, no fue hasta aquellas palabras que había regalado a su padre volvieron a su mente

El prometió a ellos que encontraría una mujer como su madre pero no necesitaba hacerlo pues ya la había encontrado, solo restaba pensar como lograría tenerla.

Detestaba la idea de lastimar a su mejor amigo de cualquier forma, sobre todo ahora que estaba dispuesto a enderezar su camino y mucho trabajo le había costado hacerlo reaccionar como para que por su culpa se rompiese, no necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que Sakura al igual que chica en su habitación pasaba sus días en la lúgubre cárcel en espera de ver unos escasos minutos al último de los Uchiha.

Sin embargo sentía su corazón romperse al saber que se encontraba en el olvido de ella todo volvía a ser como antes, siempre era Sasuke, siempre seria Sasuke.

Sin embargo una de esas noches de asosiego la respuesta llego a su mente, las cosas no eran iguales, ya no eran niños peleando ahora que las cosas se habían arreglado Sasuke tenía el mismo derecho que el a conseguir lo que deseaban.

Esta vez no se rendiría así de fácil, no podía dejar ir como agua entre sus dedos a la causa de toda su felicidad.

Sabía que sería un camino duro, lleno de recuerdos y fantasma del pasado, que estaba dispuesto ayudarle a olvidar solo por un oportunidad, no necesitaba más, estaba dispuesto y así lo haría.

— **Esta vez voy a pelear por ti Sakura —** susurro al viento en aquella vacía habitación determínate, lleno de esperanza como una promesa a cumplir.

 **...**

* * *

 **N/A: Hola, ya tiene muchísimo tiempo que no escribo nada, así que esto salió casual mientras intentaba no quedarme dormida en clase de Computación, un pequeño guiño del amor de Naruto por Sakura después de la guerra perdonen si la narración se siente extraña siento que he perdido practica así que espero les haya gustado y espero leernos pronto.**

 **Saludos ttebayo!**


End file.
